Memories
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Dalam kenangan, Uco kembali teringat ketika ia hampir kehilangan Yuda.


**Memories**

Ini tentang Ra/Yuco (Rama/Yuda & Uco)

Cerita ini agak ngaco, jadi kalau udah merasa aneh silahkan kembali karena gue gak bertanggung jawab setelahnya.

.

.

 _I'm little bit lost without you_

 _Without you_

 _And i'm digging down holes without you_

 _Can't be on my own without you_

 **Without You – Oh Wonder**

.

.

* * *

Teriakan kesakitan terdengar nyaring ketika salah satu dari dua orang remaja laki-laki menghantam orang yang berani mengancam mereka.

"Anjing!" Makinya dengan keras. "Rasain nih!" Remaja itu terus menghantam kaki lawannya tanpa ampun dengan kayu besar yang ia temukan tak jauh dari posisinya berdiri. "Jangan macem-macem sama kita."

Orang yang mengancam mereka alias penganggu itu memang berbadan besar dan mempunyai wajah menyeramkan yang membuat siapa pun akan takut saat melihatnya. Dengan fisik seperti itu maka ia akan dengan mudah mendapatkan apa yang ia minta dari korban yang ia takuti tetapi malam ini ia mencari korban yang salah. Tanpa ia ketahui kedua remaja itu tidak takut dengan ancaman yang dilontarkan darinya karena mereka sudah dilatih untuk menghadapi situasi macam ini. Selain itu, salah satu dari remaja laki-laki yang ia ancam adalah anak dari salah satu penguasa kejam ibu kota.

Penganggu itu tak berdaya untuk membalas perbuatan remaja laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Uco, terlihat dari tanda pengenal di bajunya.

Puas melihat lawannya tak berdaya, Uco segera membuang kayu ke sembarang arah kemudian meludah tepat di wajah lawannya.

"Jangan sampe gue liat muka busuk elo itu. Gue bakal ngelakuin lebih dari ini." Uco memberi peringatan serius. Ancamannya bukan sekedar omong kosong.

Uco segera menghampiri temannya—Yuda yang kena pukul dari penganggu itu.

"Yud, elo gak apa-apa?" Guratan khawatir tercetak jelas di wajah Uco.

Yuda menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kena pukul kayak gini udah biasa."

Yuda berusaha tersenyum walaupun rasanya sakit sekali. Ia tidak ingin Uco terlalu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Elo gimana co?" Yuda balik bertanya sambil memerhatikan seluruh tubuh Uco dari atas ke bawah.

"Gue baik-baik aja. Sekarang kita pergi dari sini. Bajingan itu udah gue kasih pelajaran. Kita obatin luka elo." Uco mengambil tasnya yang ia lempar.

Yuda menganggukan kepala dan bergumam, "Hm."

Baru mereka ingin pergi dari sana, penganggu itu bangun dan mengambil kayu yang dilempar Uco. Ia ingin melakukan balas dendam pada Uco yang telah membuat kakinya kesakitan.

Dengan rasa sakit di kakinya, penganggu itu mengejar Uco dan Yuda. Keduanya tidak menyadari hinggaYuda mendorong Uco menjauh dari sana. Satu hantaman keras mengayun mengenai kepala Yuda membuat Yuda langsung jatuh ke tanah, mengeluarkan darah.

Penganggu itu tersenyum, senyuman yang meremehkan.

Uco yang melihatnya segera mengumpat keras dan melesat ke arah penganggu yang membuat Yuda tak sadarkan diri. Ia gelap mata, dan dalam pikirannya ia harus membunuh penganggu itu bagaimana pun caranya.

"Anjing! Sialan! Kampret! Monyet!" Semua kata makian Uco keluarkan sambil membalas perbuatannya pada Yuda.

Tenaga Uco lebih kuat dari penganggu itu. Dengan mudah kayu itu berpindah tangan. Uco segera melayangkan hantamannya pada perut, kaki, dan terakhir kepala. Penganggu itu ambruk tetapi Uco tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Ia terus memukulnya. Satu injakan di kaki membuat penganggu itu berteriak untuk terakhir kalinya.

Uco segera berlari ke arah Yuda setelah memastikan bahwa penganggu iu tidak dapat bergerak lagi. Ia mengangkat tubuh Yuda, dan mengendongnya—menaruh di belakang punggungnya. Tidak ia peduli darah yang membasahi seragam sekolahnya karena baju bisa diganti dengan mudah sedangkan nyawa Yuda tak ada yang bisa menggantikannya. Seharusnya Uco menghabisi penganggu itu.

Uco akan menyesal selama sisa hidupnya kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Yuda. Temannya itu telah mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindunginya. Uco merasa ia bukan teman yang baik karena selama ini selalu Yuda berkorban untuknya.

Uco menghentikan taksi ketika mereka berada di jalan besar. Uco menyuruh sopir taksi segera menuju rumah sakit. Tiba di sana, Uco berteriak dan beberapa suster menghampiri mereka sambil membawa ranjang dorong. Uco membaringkan Yuda di sana, kemudian mengikuti mereka ke ruang UGD. Dokter jaga malam itu segera memasuki ruang UGD dan melakukan penanganan pada Yuda.

Kedua kaki Uco terasa lemas sehingga ia tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya lagi. Seorang suster menawari Uco untuk mengobati lukanya terlebih dahulu tetapi ia menolak dengan keras, membuat suster itu segera pergi dari hadapan Uco.

Uco mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi bapaknya. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga tersambung dengan suara bapaknya.

"Pak, Yuda—" ucapan Uco terhenti dan digantikan isakan tangis. "Ini salah Uco."

"Co, kamu kenapa?" Ada rasa kahwatir dari Bangun ketika mendengar anaknya menangis. "Co, kamu kenapa?" Bangun mengulangi lagi pertanyaannya karena Uco tidak segera memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Uco di rumah sakit." Jawab Uco sambil menangis.

"Rumah sakit mana? Bapak sama Eka biar ke sana." Tanya Bangun cepat. Kekhawatiran menyergap dirinya ketika mendengar anaknya di rumah sakit, dan menangis. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Uco dan Yuda.

Uco memberikan alamat rumah sakit ketika Bangun bertanya padanya kemudian mematikan ponselnya.

Uco memandangi ruangan UGD dan terus menangis.

Uco tidak ingin Yuda meninggalkannya. Hanya Yuda yang mengerti dirinya. Ketika semua orang mendekatinya karena hanya ia anak penguasa ibu kota, Yuda datang menawarkan pertemanan sesungguhnya. Yuda tidak memedulikan dengan semua sisi gelap yang Uco punya. Yuda hanya ingin berteman tanpa meminta balas apapun darinya. Bahkan Uco terkadang takut ketika ia mengeluarkan sisi gelapnya, Yuda akan meninggalkannya. Uco tidak akan membiarkannya. Sejak Yuda menawarkan pertemanan itu, Uco sudah menganggap Yuda sebagai orang yang berharga dan sangat ia sayangi. Seperti bapaknya dan Eka.

Uco melipat kedua kakinya di depan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya melingkar dan mukanya ia benamkan pada kedua kakinya. Matanya memerah, isakan tangis terus keluar. Uco tidak peduli kalau ia menangis dan mencoreng keluarganya.

Satu sentuhan pada pundaknya membuat Uco mendongak.

"Bapak," Uco segera memeluk Bangun. "Ini semua salah Uco. Seharusnya Uco bunuh orang itu dan Yuda gak bakal kayak gini." Uco menangis dalam pelukan bapaknya.

Bangun menepuk pelan pundak anaknya, mencoba menenangkannya. Ia tidak akan berkata apa pun untuk menenangkan anaknya karena bukan perkataan yang ingin Uco dengarkan tetapi sebuah sandaran.

"Kalau Yuda gak selamat, Uco—" Uco tidak membayangkan ditinggalkan oleh Yuda.

Pintu UGD terbuka, seorang dokter keluar dari sana.

"Di sini siapa keluarga dari anak ini?"

Bangun berdiri. Begitu pula dengan Uco.

"Saya keluarganya." Sahut Bangun, mendekati dokter yang berdiri di ruang UGD.

Dokter itu menerima uluran salam Bangun sebelum memberitahu kondisi Yuda.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, dok? Yuda baik-baik aja kan dok?" Serbu Uco tak sabar.

Dokter tersenyum mendengarnya. Bangun menyadari bahwa ini pertanda yang baik.

"Begini, adek ini kehilangan banyak darah, tapi luka di kepalanya tidak terlalu dalam. Luka lebam di beberapa bagian tubuhnya akan menghilang dengan sendirinya. Saya sudah memberikan obat pereda rasa sakit, dan sembilan jahitan di kepalanya. Sekarang hanya menunggu ia sadar." Penjelasan dokter itu menenangkan Uco, dan memberikan kelegaan sendiri ketika mendengar kondisi Yuda.

"Baik dok, terima kasih." Bangun lega mendengar kondisi Yuda. Begitu pula dengan Uco.

Dokter itu mengangguk.

"Butuh waktu seminggu untuk pemulihan. Kalau bisa ia dirawat agar dilihat perkembangannya ke depan. Kalau kurang dari seminggu kondisinya sudah membaik, ia bisa dibawa pulang."

"Saya mengerti." Bangun mengerti arah pembicaraan dokter ini. "Dimana saya mengurus administrasinya?"

Dokter itu memanggil salah satu suster, "Suster ini yang akan mengantar bapak untuk mengurus semuanya."

Bangun mengerti, kemudian ia menyuruh Eka untuk mengikuti Suster itu. Bangun dan Uco mengikuti Yuda yang keluar dari UGD menuju kamar rumah sakit.

"Jadi di mana lokasinya?" Bangun bertanya ketika melihat Uco tenang.

"Di gudang tua deket pabrik tekstil." Jawab Uco tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yuda.

Bangun mengambil ponselnya, menghubungi anak buahnya untuk mengurus hal yang perlu diurus. "Cepet kalian urus mayat di gudang tua deket pabrik tekstil. Kalau perlu kalian buang mayatnya ke laut. Jangan sampai ada saksi yang melihat perbuatan kalian." Perintah Bangun mutlak, anak buahnya tidak akan bisa menolaknya. Setelahnya, Bangun memutuskan sambungannya.

"Uco mau di sini sampe Yuda bangun." Ucap Uco ketika Bangun memasukkan ponselnya.

Bangun mengerti. Uco merasa bersalah karena membuat Yuda terbaring di rumah sakit.

"Iya, yang penting jangan buat dirimu ikut terbaring di rumah sakit. Inget pengorbanaan Yuda buat kamu. Kalau ada perlu apa-apa, kamu hubungi bapak. Satu lagi, bapak sudah urus semuanya. Kamu tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan masalah yang lain." Bangun mencengkram pundak anaknya. Ia ingin anaknya tegar, dan tidak mengacaukan dirinya sendiri.

Bangun mempercayai bahwa Uco tidak akan melakukan hal yang di luar akal sehatnya.

Uco hanya mendengarkan tanpa membantah satu pun ucapan yang terlontar dari Bangun.

"Bapak balik lagi ke kantor. Ingat pesan bapak." Bangun mengingatkannya lagi.

"Iya, terima kasih pak."

"Ya."

Bangun segera pergi dari sana, kembali ke kantornya untuk mengurusi permasalahan yang lain.

.

.

Setelah dua hari menunggu, akhirnya Yuda melakukan pergerakan. Dimulai dari jari-jarinya kemudian beralih pada kedua matanya. Matanya mulai berkedut. Uco tersenyum melihatnya.

Kedua mata Yuda terbuka, cahaya putih menyilaukannya dan ia berusaha menyesuaikannya. Ia edarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Putih, semua terlihat serba putih. Ia melihat tangannya dipenuhi slang infus.

"Co," panggil Yuda pada Uco yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Suaranya terdengar parau, dan terasa kering. "Air."

Uco segera mengambil gelas yang berisi air putih, dan memberikan pada Yuda. Yuda berusaha untuk bangkit dan duduk. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar ketika ia bersandar pada bantal yang sebelumnya disusun oleh Uco.

"Makasih Co."

Uco mengangguk. Ia menerima kembali gelas kosong yang disodorkan Yuda.

"Gue seneng elo udah sadar. Elo bikin gue ketakutan." Uco duduk di tempat tidur sambil sesekali membetulkan letak bantal yang menjadi sandaran Yuda.

"Ah, elo lebay banget. Terus keadaaan elo gimana? Elo gak kenapa-kenapa kan Co?" Raut khawatir terlihat di wajah Yuda. Bahkan tangan yang dipenuhi infus itu menyentuh wajah Uco untuk mencari apakah ada luka yang menyentuh wajah temannya itu.

Uco tersentak ketika mendengar pertanyaan Yuda dan sentuhan di wajahnya. Uco tak habis pikir bagaimana Yuda malah mengkhawatirkan dirinya, bukan dirinya sendiri. Padahal yang terluka parah di sini adalah Yuda bukan dirinya. Yuda memang aneh.

Uco menepis pelan tangan Yuda. "Gue baik-baik aja. Seharusnya gue yang nanya gitu ke elo."

"Ah, luka begini gak bakal bikin gue mati Co."

"Tapi bikin elo pingsan berhari-hari."

"Emang gue pingsan berapa hari?" tanya Yuda yang menyadari ia tak tahu ini hari apa.

"Sekarang hari sabtu. Dua hari elo gak bangun-bangun."

"Sabtu?" Yuda terkejut. "Lama juga ya gue pingsan." Ucap Yuda enteng. "Terus elo nungguin gue?"

"Iya,"

Jawaban Uco membuat Yuda kembali terkejut.

"Terus sekolah elo gimana?" Tanya Yuda penasaran.

"Gue tinggal." Uco menjawabnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Gila lo Co. Elo ninggalin sekolah cuma buat nungguin gue doang?" Yuda memastikan.

"Iya,"

"Pasti elo nungguin gue di sini cuma alasan biar elo gak ikut ulangan matematika sama biologi _kan_?" Mata Yuda menyipit.

"Biarin ngapa sih, Ulangan mah bisa nyusul. Soalnya elo gak ada, nanti gue nyontek ama siapa? Lagi pula, kalau gue masuk juga percuma. Gak ada elo, gak asik. Bapak gue juga nyuruh gue buat jagain elo."

"Parah nih bocah. Tetep aja elo mesti masuk. Nanti elo tambah bego kalo gak sekolah. Bikin gue ekstra keras ngajarin elo."

"Makanya elo cepet sembuh biar gue sekolah."

"Iye," Yuda terkekeh.

Tiba-tiba Yuda memegangi perban di kepalanya. Ada rasa denyut hebat yang menyerangnya. Uco segera bangkit, dan memegangi Yuda.

"Kenapa Yud? Sakit?" Uco terlihat khawatir, dan meraih tombol bantuan.

Yuda menahannya. "Enggak. Cuma pusing aja. Gak usah panggil suster segala."

"Ya, udah elo istirahat aja."

Uco kembali menyusun bantal agar Yuda bisa istirahat kemudian merapikan selimut itu, menutupi hingga ke dada.

"Yud,"

"Hm"

"Elo tau kan kalau gue sayang sama elo."

Yuda tersenyum, "Gue juga sayang sama elo _kok_. Jadi kalau elo sayang sama gue, biarin gue tidur dulu ya."

"Sial elo, Yud."

Yuda mulai memejamkan matanya. Uco memandangi wajah Yuda yang mulai terlelap. Ada sesuatu yang muncul, membuat Uco memegangi dadanya.

.

.

Suara batuk membuat Uco menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum pada seseorang yang berada di belakangnya. Uco segera mematikan rokoknya.

"Elo tau kan kalau gue gak suka kalau elo ngerokok?" Yuda menghampiri Uco dengan tatapan menyipit.

"Mulut gue gatel." Jawaban Uco membuat Yuda hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Elo ngapain di sini?" Tanya Yuda saat melihat Uco berada di teras luar kamar.

"Ngelamun gak jelas." Jawab Uco enteng.

"Ngelamunin apa?" tanya Yuda penasaran.

"Masa lalu." Jawaban Uco terdengar singkat.

"Yang mana?" Yuda jadi penasaran dengan lamunan Uco.

"Waktu elo di rumah sakit."

Yuda mengangguk mengerti.

"Ah, yang itu. Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Karana waktu itu di mana gue takut kalau elo ninggalin gue." Ada sedikit ketakutan ketika Uco mengucapkannya.

"Gue gak bakal ninggalin elo." Yuda menenangkannya.

"Gue percaya."

"Itu bagus kalau elo percaya."

"Yud, elo tau kan kalau elo berarti banget buat gue."

"Iya gue tau. Elo juga cinta mati kan sama gue?" goda Yuda.

"Sial, tapi iya sih. Cinta mati sama elo."

"Tenang, gue juga cinta mati sama elo. Bahkan gue rela ngorbanin nyawa gue demi elo."

"Gue percaya elo bakal ngelakuin itu buat gue. Sebaliknya gue juga bakal ngorbanin apa pun buat elo."

"Kata-kata romantis elo bikin gue merinding."

"Elo yang mulai, nyet."

Hening segera menghampiri mereka. Dalam diam, Yuda dan Uco saling memandangi satu sama lain. Yuda mendekati Uco yang tengah bersandar pada teralis besi luar kamar mereka. Satu kecupan menyentuh bibir Uco. Lembut, tak ada hasrat sensual di sana. Hanya kecupan lembut penuh makna.

"Ugh, bau. Gue benci bau rokok. Gosok gigi sana terus buatin gue sarapan ya." Ketika Yuda melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Uco tidak memprotes, ia segera ke kamar mandi lalu ke dapur.

Uco mendapati Yuda sedang duduk sambil membaca koran di ruang makan.

Uco tidak menyadari kalau dari balik koran, Yuda mengintip Uco yang sedang berkutat dengan peralatan masak. Yuda tersenyum, kembali mengingatkan masa lalu ketika ia pertama kali mengetahui bahwa Uco bisa memasak dan pertama kali mereka menjadi pasangan seperti sekarang.

.

.

Dua hari di rumah sakit, Yuda diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Uco membawa Yuda ke apartemennya karena Yuda tidak mempunyai siapa pun. Dulu Uco menawarinya untuk tinggal bersamanya, tetapi Yuda menolaknya.

"Elo gak boleh nolak. Elo harus tinggal di sini. Gue gak mau terima penolakan."

"Tapi—"

"Gue gak mau denger alasan."

Yuda mengangkat tangannya. Ia tidak akan berdebat lagi.

"Sono elo mandi, gue siapin bajunya." Uco memberi perintah pada Yuda.

"Hm," suara Yuda terdengar lemas.

Yuda segera ke kamar mandi, Uco menyiapkan baju untuk Yuda kemudian menyiapkan makan malam. Beruntung ia bisa memasak walaupun tidak seahli ibunya. Bahkan Bangun tidak mengetahui kalau Uco bisa memasak karena ini hanya rahasia untuk dirinya sendiri. Bahan sudah ia siapkan, dan ia mulai memasak. Hanya memasak yang sederhana. Bubur untuk Yuda, ditambah beberapa lauk berprotein.

Uco menyiapkan meja makan ketika Yuda keluar dari kamar.

"Elo masak, Co?" Yuda memandang tak percaya kalau di meja makan sudah tersedia banyak makananan.

Uco tidak menjawabnya.

"Gak nyangka gue Co. Ternyata preman sangar kayak elo bisa masak juga." Yuda mendekati meja makan, menggoda Uco yang wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Sialan elo. Gue masak juga buat kebaikan elo. Belum tentu masakan di luar sana sehat."

"Iya deh, gue percaya. Jadi gue boleh makan nih?" tanya Yuda yang tergiur dengan aroma masakan Yuda.

"Hm,"

Malam itu setelah mereka makan malam kemudian mereka habiskan bercerita sepanjang malam dan mencurahkan perasaan mereka masing-masing hingga Uco mengajukan pertanyaan gila pada Yuda.

"Gimana kalau kita pacaran aja?" pertanyaan Uco terdengar enteng tapi menimbulkan gemuruh hebat di dada Yuda.

"Ha? Pacaran?"

"Iya. Pacaran. Apa elo mau langsung nikah sama gue?"

"Ha? Nikah? Gila kali elo ah. Jangan bercanda Co." Yuda tertawa pelan, menghilangkan kegugupan pada dirinya.

"Gue gak bercanda." Dengan tegas Uco mengatakannya.

"Lagian yakin bapak elo nerima orientasi seksual yang nyimpang begini?" Yuda teringat dengan Bangun ketika mengajukan pertanyaannya pada Uco.

"Bapak bakal ngerti _kok_. Gimana?"

Yuda menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Pertanyaan Uco mendadak. Lagi pula, ia masih tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaannya dengan Uco. Mungkin ia harus mencobanya.

"Yud," Panggil Uco yang melihat Yuda melamun.

"Ya, ya."

"Jadi?"

"Gue coba deh, tapi elo jangan nyesel pacaran sama gue ya."

"Iya."

Uco segera memeluk Yuda dengan erat, membuat Yuda merasa sesak.

"Sesak Co."

"Maaf, gue terlalu seneng."

Mereka segera tertawa bahwa menyadari mulai saat ini mereka menjadi pasangan kekasih.

.

.

Uco mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat Yuda tersenyum lebar.

"Kenapa elo?"

"Gue inget pertama kali elo ngajakin pacaran. Udah kayak orang kebelet kencing."

"Gue kan cuma gerak cepet. Takut elo diembat orang."

"Tapi gak nyangka ya, udah tujuh tahun kita pacaran. Kalau kredit mobil udah lunas."

"Iya juga ya, tapi kita kan gak pernah kredit mobil." Jawaban polos Uco membuat tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Polos banget sih elo Co."

Wajah Uco memerah menahan malu. "Nih, sarapan elo." Uco meletakkan sarapan di hadapan Uco tanpa melihat wajah Yuda.

"Co,"

"Hm."

"Elo tau kan kalau gue sayang sama elo."

"Tau. Gue juga sayang sama elo."

Yuda dan Uco paham ketika mereka saling memandangi satu sama lainnya bahwa mereka ditakdirkan hidup bersama.

Hubungan mereka sudah meninjak tujuh tahun dan akan terus berlanjut hingga ke depan. Tidak ada yang boleh mengacaukan hubungan mereka. Kalau ada mereka akan membalas kepada orang yang telah menghabiskan hingga orang itu tak dapat melihat dunia lagi.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Jakarta, 19/3/17. 20:08**


End file.
